


知否（侍儿扶起娇无力）

by JRY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRY/pseuds/JRY
Kudos: 2





	知否（侍儿扶起娇无力）

王九龙淡淡的体香绕着张九龄周身，散开的浴袍已经起不到任何遮蔽的作用了，迫不及待解开扣子的两人钻进了被子里，王九龙压在张九龄背上，今晚的他实在不够温柔，张九龄久未欢爱的穴蕾像合拢了花瓣，就在一瞬间再次撕裂，又一次经历著破处夜的裂痛。  
“疼~”张九龄轻呼，他知道现在让王九龙停下也是不可能，只能提醒他自己的现在的感受。  
王九龙揉着前胸的两粒花蕊，柔软的花蕊在掌心绽放，象鼻子在身体里不安分的扭动，张九龄也跟着扭动身体，穴口处痒痒的，只有不停的收缩才能缓解。花蕾颤动着收缩也刺激着王九龙的每一根神经，他故意停在某人兴奋点的一处，也不深入也不抽出，张九龄又羞又臊，抓着他的手掌放在嘴边，轻轻在指尖咬了一口，作为警告，然后含在嘴里。  
王九龙空出另一只手抓住了某人的某处，他的手指极其灵活，虽然速度不快，可每次都刚好能命中张九龄要命的点。  
小美人鱼乱蹬着双腿表示抗议，前面后面都被拿捏住了，这是想要他的命嘛。  
上面的手握着一侧花蕊，下面的手上速度越来越快，触及到的敏感点也越来越多，在张九龄的jing口渗出露珠的时候却一把握住了，张九龄正舒服呢，哪里受得了他这样。  
“九龙，别！”  
王九龙邪魅的一笑窝在张九龄脖颈处，轻柔的声音传到他耳朵里像刚考好的酥皮蛋糕，呼吸间就能让酥皮掉落一地，“你可真好吃。”  
张九龄脸到耳朵都羞红了，像是过年家中高挂的红灯笼，报复性的用脑袋去撞他的脑袋，越是遏制越是喷薄，两人相拥在一起，白色的牛奶混合着黑色的美式，化作了一杯香浓的拿铁，簇拥着酥酥麻麻的比拥吻更直接。  
终于王九龙松开了手，整个身体压了下去，张九龄压制着喉咙里的单音节，连两侧好看的锁骨都在用力，排山倒海的刺激在一瞬间倾泻。这样深入的交流并不多，王九龙卷着小美人鱼消耗殆尽的身子，竟也只是温热，有些懊恼刚刚太用力。  
张九龄翻过身压着他裹着被子就翻下了床，“床上黏糊糊的。”  
王九龙眷恋的闻着他的发香，“等下换下来洗。”  
小美人鱼闭着眼抬了抬头，“谁洗？”  
这般羞耻，两人都没克制住，床上一大滩的印迹，怎么好让别人看见。王九龙揉了揉他的发心，“我洗。”  
张九龄满意的点了点头，往他怀里拱了拱，嘟哝着，“我要洗澡。”


End file.
